Acatalepsy
by sister mismagius
Summary: In the Kingdom of Ninjago there is a Prince, who is at first spoiled and is loyal to his father, he soon starts a rebellion against him. He starts a resistance to overthrow the rule of his father or change him to normal. But that means he is risking he and his friends' lives. But they do have a catchy line, "The resistance never quits!"
1. Acatalepsy Chapter 1, Feeling

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a Ninjago Fanfiction! It is a Prince AU! Well, I should be continuing Lifeless, but I'm on a small writer's block so please comment some ideas for me, that would be a huge help. Make sure you check out my other stories, that will also be a huge help! Thanks, I'm going to lay out some warnings here. There will be violence, angsty themes. There won't be to much romance but slight bruiseshipping, Garmsako, Wu x Misako, and Pixane, that means no greenflame, lloyrumi, greenstorm, techno, greenwisp plasma, popsicle, and any other ship I didn't list. Also, Cole and Lloyd are not really going to be friends, more like enemies. Please make sure you review and stay tuned for the next chapter, bye!**_

 **Acatalepsy, Chapter 1 Feeling**

 _Acatalepsy - the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty._

Lloyd was the Prince of Ninjago Kingdom, he was a bratty teen you could say. He had everything handed down to him on a golden spoon. He was spoiled, extremely spoiled. Lloyd was also very impatient, anyone who didn't follow his rules strictly he would tell his father and they'd get punished, it was traumatizing.

Cole was a knight, a very strong one, he leads the King's army to protect Ninjago. Cole loved cake too, had a liking towards it. Ever since Wu died he claimed his body was a 'temple' and didn't eat sweets anymore.

Jay is a higher class servant and Lloyd's best friend along with Kai. Jay was a vegetarian so he was 'picky,' well that is what Garmadon stated. Garmadon didn't like Jay, but since his son did he gave Jay specialty vegetarian food, and protein, but only since it pleased his son.

Kai is Lloyd's best friend and teacher. Lloyd was homeschooled, he didn't want to go to a real school, because Lloyd didn't like the people there. Kai would get mad at the kid, but deep down Lloyd was like his little brother.

Zane was also Lloyd's teacher and the chef. He was also the planner. He didn't like Lloyd's attitude and the way he treated people, but then again look at his father. Zane also hated when Lloyd was bratty, and how he was spoiled. But Zane knew he can't do anything about that.

Nya was an inventor, she made weapons, armor, vehicles, anything for the King. She was one of Lloyd's very distant friends. Lloyd tried to get close to her, but since Nya didn't like his attitude she didn't speak to him. She didn't have on reason to, she also didn't want to deal with a brat, that was the last thing she didn't want to do.

Pixal was also the brains, she guided Zane, she was also a fighter. She would fight a ton, well under a secret identity only the King knew about. Pixal was one of Lloyd's close friends, surprisingly she was and Nya wasn't.

And finally, there was the feared fighter, and King across of Ninjago, Lord Garmadon. He was the King of Ninjago and very protective over his son Lloyd, he was a killer. Anything somebody didn't do or didn't follow the rules would get hung, or stabbed. Poor, or not. Even if it was little, you would die. It was terrible, it was scary. You just had to pray you didn't displease him is all, or say goodbye to your life is all.

It was a normal day in Ninjago, and that meant school for Lloyd. Lloyd swatted Kai, as he crossed his arms. "No! I don't want to learn! I don't need too!" He whined as he crossed his arms. Kai was about to maroon the book at Lloyd's head before Zane stopped him. "No, he's just a kid Kai…" Zane stated. Lloyd glared. "I'm not a kid, I'm a teen! Almost an adult!" The prince whined once again, Kai was really about to choke this kid. Kai's face was red and angry, but Lloyd didn't care, he never did. Zane then sighed. "Lloyd, I don't want to tell your father… Remember he has the authority of you?" Zane clicked his tongue Kai nodded. "And he won't let you eat candy until you listen to this lesson!" Kai smirked, he and Zane exchanged victorious glances. Lloyd muttered something they couldn't make out but then pouted. "Fine, I'll listen…" The prince said with a huff.

Lloyd stared at them while they taught. He wasn't paying attention, where they even teaching at all? Lloyd felt himself get tired as he eventually fell asleep. Kai facepalmed. "Zane! Our hours of hard work was wasted on him going to bed!" Kai raged. His fists shook at how tight he clenched them. Zane held Kai back. "Give him a break, he's going to be babysat by Cole tomorrow…" Zane said, signaling their hate for one another. "Yeah, the brat deserves it!" Kai spat. Zane pinched his temple. "Why did I accept this job?"

* * *

Lloyd and Jay were hanging out. Most likely Garmadon being overprotective of Lloyd, and making his servant Jay accompany him on his walk through the city. Lloyd wasn't really paying attention to the people, but Jay did. Jay did because he remembered when he was in their place when he lived in a junkyard. Lloyd gave Jay a look, wondering why Jay was gazing upon the poor that didn't have a home.

"Jay?" The Prince asked, his voice as confused as ever. Jay snapped out of his small trance as he smiled. "Yeah, Prince Lloyd?" Jay asked, showing his famous Walker smile. Lloyd hugged himself, as he took in the winter breeze. "Jay, why does my father have strict rules?" The young prince asked. Jay bit his lip, one wrong word he could send this kid into a rebellion, depression, or would change his life forever. Jay sighed. "Without his strict rules, there wouldn't be a kingdom, my prince. There wouldn't be the balance, and everything would go haywire. Things wouldn't be as it is now." Jay tried to explain, but in all honesty, it was hard for him to not tell him the truth, but he knew he was too young to understand.

"Then why are people homeless? And why does he put people to sleep?" Lloyd asked. Jay sighed, as he stopped and turned around and faced Lloyd. He kneeled down to the prince's level as he had a frown. "Because people can't afford what some people can, so they are… more unfortunate in life. They don't get what we have.." Jay explained as he remembered his life in the Junkyard. Sometimes Jay didn't eat so his parents could. But those days were dark. "And those people do bad things, they don't follow the rules, so they must sleep. But they die because they kill other people, or do really extreme things. Nothing you need to worry about." Jay stated. Jay really wanted to not sugar coat him in a lie, like King Garmadon told him to. It felt like they were sugarcoating him, and would tell him at the last moment and break the prince. Jay frowned but put on a little fake smile for Lloyd to believe.

"Come on Prince! Ya don't want to be stuck in a blizzard! We should head back!" Jay said in a cheerful tone. Lloyd suspiciously nodded, before buying Jay's act and turning around with him to return back to the castle grounds. The blonde prince, that was covered in green, walked in the cold with his blue, cladded servant. Lloyd dreaded walking, he got a little lightheaded. They finally made it, as Lloyd's eyes trailed up at the looming black and purple castle, that was surrounding the city. The guards bowed to the prince. "Prince Garmadon, you have arrived from your walk. Please come to your room, as the King's orders, since a blizzard is coming and he wants you safe and warm." The more muscular guard said. The skinny, and shorter one kept quiet as he looked down. Jay nodded. "Thanks for notifying us, he will be there soon," Jay said, Lloyd rolled his emerald eyes as Jay led the prince in the castle. Lloyd huffed, Jay kept walking but then spoke. "Is something bothering you, prince?" Jay asked. Lloyd shrugged. "I don't get why I can't be alone.." The prince said with an aggravated sigh. "Well, you are very important to the King, your father since he's your son. Your the only family he has left…" Jay trailed off. Lloyd nodded, as he crossed his arms. "I guess you're right, I just wish to have some freedom. I hate being confined always." Lloyd stated Jay nodded. Yeah, I understand buddy… I understand. You should talk to him about it, maybe he'll try to change maybe." Jay suggested, he regretted it right after. Lloyd smiled. "Your right! Thanks, Jay!" The Prince exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Jay's waist in a hug. Jay blushed at his little brother's reaction but smiled ruffling his hair. "No problem, my prince..." Jay muttered ever so quietly, he took Lloyd to his room. He saw Lloyd rub his eyes with a yawn. "Jay, can I take a nap until dinner..?" Lloyd asked, looking genuinely tired. Jay nodded, "Yes, my prince. Kai will wake you up when dinner is ready." Jay replied, with a bow before exiting the room.

Lloyd snuggled onto the blanket as he snored softly, the prince was especially in the blankets, he shivered a bit but nothing too much. The prince closed his eyes as he fell into the sweet dreams. Kai walked in when the prince was asleep, that made him smile. A bratty kid, finally looked cute when he was sleeping. To Kai his little brother seemed different than Garmadon, he saw a spark of light, through his attitude. Kai sighed, as he pulled the hair out of his face, he then walked out of the room and shut his door, and left to check on other things. Kai ran into Cole, as he laughed. "Is cake man, still giving up cake?" Kai teased. Cole crossed his arms. "My body is a temple!" Cole retorted with a glare, punching Kai's arm harshly. "Kai quit being rude, I'm serious!" Cole spat to his hotheaded friend. "I'm serious!" The hothead mocked. "I'm leaving since I don't have time for asshats," Cole stated, before shoving Kai out of the way and leaving to train knights. Kai huffed. "yeesh, he's grumpy.." Kai stated, before going to Zane.

"Hey, Zane!" Kai exclaimed as he gave Zane a bro hug. "Oh, hello Kai." Zane casually stated. "Need any help?" Kai asked as he stretched his limbs. Zane shook his head. "No, dinner is about ready. Kai, please inform the King and the prince." Zane replied as he ordered Kai to do so in a soft tone. Kai nodded. "Alright then.." He muttered. Kai walked away and towards the King's quarters. He tried to avoid them, everyone did. The King was scary, creepy, he was very... Different, in a bad way and a weird way. But no one ever said anything about that since they all knew the wrath from Garmadon wasn't nice. Kai knocked on the door, as he cleared his throat. "My lord, dinner is ready..." Kai trailed off a bit on those lines, he had some fears. His cocky-self wasn't out at the moment. He heard the King shuffle around. "Did you inform my son?" The King asked with a slick tone. Kai coughed. "No, sir," Kai stated. "Then do it!" Garmadon's voice boomed. Kai walked away and to find the blonde prince. Kai had a heart attack when he didn't see the prince in there. "Where could he be?" Kai muttered. He went downstairs and let out a relieved sigh when he saw the prince sitting down next to his father and his top servant Jay.

Zane came in with other servants and put the plates down. Kai, Cole, Pixal, Nya, Skylor, and Zane sat down. "Dinner is gourmet ham, with stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn, sweet potatoes, green beans, peas, and more," Zane stated as they all dug in. Lloyd played with his good, ith his fotk stirring it around. Lloyd shivered and jumped when he heard his fathers voice. "Son, don't play with your food, it isn't proper for a prince." The King broke the silence, Lloyd dropped his fork as it made a clang against the glass plate. "Father, may I excuse myself? I'm not feeling myself." Lloyd stood up, Garmadon nodded. "Ofcourse, Cole look after my son, I trust him in your hands." The King said. Cole was already done eating, and Cole dreaded babying the prince, and he wasn't. Cole hated the brat, he stood up from his seat, and followed Lloyd before muttering, _"Oh, I hate my job..."_


	2. Acatalepsy Chapter 2, Sensing

_**Recap: "Of course, Cole look after my son, I trust him in your hands." The King said. Cole was already done eating, and Cole dreaded babying the prince, and he wasn't. Cole hated the brat, he stood up from his seat, and followed Lloyd before muttering, "Oh, I hate my job..."**_

 **A/N: Hey yall! So didn't get any reviews, sadly. But that doesn't stop me from continue writing, nope not at all! So, for that one favorite, I got I'd like to thank you! Well, I feel like I need to add this, well Kai and Lloyd are not going to be best buds. Jay and Lloyd are, Kai is going to be friends with Lloyd just not as much, sorry if you were expecting that! I like to change things up. Make something new. Also, Bruiseshipping will be very light, no kissing, I'll add plasma since someone asked, but same with bruiseshipping, it's hardly there. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Seeya!**

 _Acatalepsy - the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty._

 **Acatalepsy Chapter 2, Sensing**

The knight and the prince walked through the halls of the looming castle, that was full of deadly secrets. Cole always hated that smug smirk that always played on Lloyd's lips when he played a prank or got one of the knights, soldiers, maids, or servants in trouble. He framed Cole once, but Garmadon caught Lloyd and Lloyd was grounded for three months. Lloyd was mean to Cole ever since. He remembered that was when Lloyd was 6 at the time, so he hated Cole for years, and Cole hated the prince ever since.

Lloyd went to his room as he slumped on his bed, Lloyd groaned. "Why do I have to be stuck with the boring one?! You're so mean and boring! I wish I had Kai or Jay…" Lloyd muttered, ever so quietly. Cole flashed his glare, "And I wish I was far away from you but we all can't be winners, now can we?" Cole spat at the prince, Lloyd returned the glare. "I hate you!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Why my prince, I hate you too." Cole spat.

It's been about two hours and Lloyd was already facing the most terrible thing, boredom. Lloyd looked at Cole who stood outside the prince doors, which his door was open, who was guarding it. The blonde prince walked up to Cole as he poked his chest. Lloyd was small compared to the tan male. Lloyd looked away, as a blush of embarrassment dusted his pale cheeks. "..What do you want?" Cole glowered. Lloyd just looked away. "I'm bored!" He whined as he tugged on Cole's black suit. "So?" Cole asked, with a shrug. In all honesty, the brute male didn't care, he had more things to care about like Jay for incidence. A frown tugged onto the young prince's face. "Cole… My Dad-" Lloyd was cut off by the Knight's voice. "He said watch not amuse, my prince." Cole corrected, Lloyd, stomped his foot as he stomped back into his room. He tripped on his own feet and cut his cheek, but it was nothing to big.

Cole went to the prince and took out a first aid kit. First, he sat the kid on the bed, so his legs were dangling off the bed. He took a cotton ball and dabbed it into the water, and dabbed the wound lightly. Lloyd flinched as he tried to move away. "Your Highness, I need to clean the wound. I think something dug into your skin, it looks deep…" Cole stated as Lloyd winced. Cole looked to the ground and saw a dagger just on the floor. Cole gave Lloyd a look. "Why do you have a weapon!? You know I must report it to Garmadon right away! You could have impaled yourself!" Cole scolded at the young prince, Lloyd just looked away arms crossed. "Speak!" Cole yelled. The prince glared, as he kicked Cole. "It's for self-defense, you idiot! My old servant gave it to me before he went missing! He said I should have it in case of anything dangerous could happen!" Lloyd spat at the buff knight. Cole put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Morro..?" Cole muttered quietly. Lloyd looked away. "Yeah him, before he went missing. My dad said he couldn't find him, no one could. To this very day, he is still gone." Lloyd turned his body around so he didn't have to face Cole. "Well, you have Jay. I don't even know why he would want to be your servant though." The knight replied, muttering the last sentence to himself so Lloyd wouldn't hear it, and he didn't.

"I guess you're right for once usually aren't!" The prince said as he clasped his hands together, having a smile. He still didn't face the brute though. Cole was about to walk to the door, but he stopped and turned around when he heard the prince's voice. "Cole, you think we'll ever find him..?" Lloyd asked, very quietly. Cole didn't feel sympathy for the kid and was honest. "No, I don't." Was all Cole said before going back to guarding the prince's quarters.

* * *

Once Kai decided he'd watch Lloyd for Cole since Cole had 'important business' to talk to Jay about. Cole stalked through the halls as he eventually came across Jay. He was surprised to see Jay in the memorial area. "Jay..? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice was as confused as ever. The ginger looked at Cole as he hugged him tightly. "I hate keeping this a secret! Every time I clean this room up I see him. I see every single one of them telling me that I am strong, strong enough to knock the emperor off his throne! To tell the people that we can The king is really doing! But we can't because we're only servants..." Jay sniffled. Cole put his arm around Jay, as pushed Jay away and held his shoulders. "Jay don't you dare tell me that we are only servants! Don't tell yourself that! I'm tired of hearing you say that ever, and over, and over again! We are people too, and one day we will!" Cole snapped. Jay's eyes were wide as ever. "We will someday, Jay. But not today." Cole inspired, as he smiled.

Jay sniffled as he smiled. "Your right Cole! Thanks for helping Boulder Brain... " Jay said, as his smile grew. "No problem zaptrap." Cole joked, "Now come on! We never get that much time together." He said before taking Jay's hand and walking away from the depressing area. When you went down there it gave off a depressing aurora, went you thought of it, it gave you a creepy aurora. Cole snapped out of his trance when he felt Jay pinch his arm. "Ouch!" Cole yelled, holding arm. "Sorry, thought you died in there," Jay said with a mischievous but cute smile. "You little-" Cole was about to snap but calmed down. "You made me bleed!" He glared, as he held his wound. "You wouldn't answer!" Jay shot back. "As I said, the king wants me to take the prince out of the castle later. He feels as if he is being ignorant, so he wants him to see more and not stuck in the castle." Jay stated. "But his exact words were 'Jay, I despise my son ignorance. I feel as if we should not keep him confined, and let him see the world. Take him out after Kai's shift is done, if he gets hurt it will come back to you tenfold,' and that's what he said!" Jay explained, with a shaky laugh. Cole clenched his fists. "He fell today, and made a mark on his cheek, if you get in trouble for that I'll murder the kid-" Cole's mini-rant was cut off from Jay's hands covering Cole's lips. "Don't say that! He will kill you if he hears that.." Jay said, worry in his tone. Cole nodded, "For you, and the others I will keep quiet." Cole muttered, angrily.

"..So when are you watching him?" Cole asked, breaking the silence between the two. "Hmm, I think in an hour. We have an hour to do friend stuff, Cole…" Jay stated as he looked down. "If you really want to watch him, you can go, or if it's really that important," Cole said. Jay shook his head. "No! I want to spend time with you, thou-" Jay was cut off by Cole. "Go!" He yelled. Jay nodded as he scurried away, Cole sighed as he looked at Jay and then walked away.

Jay went and nodded to Kai, Kai nodded back before leaving. The prince was in the bathroom connected to his room and Jay knew he wasn't going to the bathroom or anything. Being worried, Jay barged in. "Prince, may I ask what are you doing in here!?" Jay asked, worried. Jay rolled up Lloyd's sleeves and sighed in relief. Jay wasn't taking this too far, of being worried. "Jay why did you just check my sleeves..?" Lloyd asked, the young prince didn't know about self-harming at all, so Jay was relieved of that. Jay was just being an overprotective servant. He smiled. "Had to check if you got hurt, because Kai can be a ruckus, as Zane says!" Jay said with a laugh, lying to the blonde. The blonde bought it though. "So why were you even in here..?" Jay asked the blonde, Lloyd looked away. "Well, earlier today I fell on my face and it left a mark, I wanted to see if it was going to heal, and..." Lloyd trailed off. Jay gave Lloyd a hug. "You can tell me anything." Jay comforted. Lloyd nodded. "Well, I don't why but Kai was ignoring me for some reason. I didn't do a thing to him though. I was here trying to think what I did wrong or remember but I don't know what I ever did wrong, because I did nothing." Lloyd muttered. The prince wasn't on the verge of tears, no he was not. He just felt kind of empty, lonely, **_ignored._**

Once Lloyd and Jay exited the castle they headed into the heart of the city. People would bow to the prince often until somebody bumped into him and made him tumble backward. Lloyd fell, as he scraped his elbow. "Ouch.." He muttered, he clenched his eyes shut for a second before reopening them. He saw a boy that was younger than him bow, and start to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry, my prince! I didn't mean to! I w-wasn't looking! I'm sorry, my family is poor we don't have much money to repay you with!" The boy sobbed. Lloyd got up and shook his head. "Why would I do that?" The prince asked the boy, Jay bit his lip. "B-B-Because-" The boy was cut off by Jay giving him a bag of fruits. "Your poor right? Give that to your parents." Jay said with a sigh as the boy smiled nodding, before going on his way never replying to the prince's question. Jay sighed in relief. If Lloyd knew the truth, that would break the kid and he knew it because it broke Jay when he found out that he was adopted, and his real father never wanted him. Jay was depressed for a while before his friends got him out of it.

"Jay... Why did you interrupt him?" Lloyd asked. Jay smiled. "Because! I'd forget to give him that! I always keep food on me for the poor." Jay said with a grin. Lloyd nodded. "Okay then..." The prince said as they continue walking, the then went to a stop when storm clouds ushered in the skies. They didn't even notice that, they stopped because Lloyd stopped. "My prince, what's wrong?" The servant covered in blue asked. The prince held his stomach. "I feel like I'm going to vomit, Jay..." The prince groaned, as his stomach churned. Lloyd felt like he was going to puke he felt sick. Jay looked up and saw the clouds, he saw how late it was too. "We need to get home, right now. Can you walk?" Jay asked Lloyd nodded. Jay put an arm around Lloyd, as he walked with him back to the castle. They were back in time before it broke loose, it started to pour, and Jay knew Lloyd was afraid of storms. Jay escorted Lloyd to his restroom and patted his back as he vomitted. Jay was going to have a fun time telling the king his son was sick, a really fun time.


	3. Acatalepsy Chapter 3, Sickness

_**Recap: Jay escorted Lloyd to his restroom and patted his back as he vomited. Jay was going to have a fun time telling the king his son was sick, a real fun time.**_

 **A/N: Thank you so much, Captain Ninjago! I appreciate it! Really, I work hard somewhat, thanks for your support on this story! And good luck to yours and your future ones!**

 **Sorry if it is a short boy, ;;**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for the 3 favs and 4 follows! It means a ton! Thanks so much guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **WARNING THIS HAS CREEPY THEMES GO AT YOUR OWN RISK, CHAPTER IS BASED ON A SPANISH LEGEN CALLED "La Llorna" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT NAME**

* * *

 _Acatalepsy - the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty._

 **Acatalepsy Chapter 3, Sickness**

Jay walked through the halls, Jay was frightened, very frightened. He was afraid what the King would do if he found out his son was sick, Jay took a deep shaky breath as he knocked on the king's quarters. "Yes?" He heard the King's voice. "I-It's urgent.." Jay stuttered, hesitantly. The king walked out of his room and locked his door. "What is it, that you have to interrupt my private time, peasant?" Garmadon's voice was abnormally low. Jay coughed. "I-It's your son, my king… He's sick…" Jay bowed. Garmadon's eyes had a fire in them.

He pushed the blue cladded servant as he darted through the halls to see if his son was alright. He was angered to see no one was taking care of him, as his son was sobbing while puking. Garmadon rubbed his son's back, as he picked the young blonde up and laid him on his bed. "Son, your okay." The king's voice was as soft as ever. Lloyd opened his eyes. "..Dad..?" Lloyd sniffled, as he hugged him. "I'm here. I'm going to take care of you with the servants, alright?" Garmadon soothed. Lloyd nodded, as he tried to wipe the tears.

Garmadon walked out of the room and found the nearest worker, Kai. "Kai, I need you to get others to help Lloyd, he has a fever. Get the servants quick!" Garmadon's voice boomed, Kai nodded as he scurried to get the servants. Garmadon walked in to see his son asleep. The King brushed Lloyd's blonde hair out of his face. The young prince coughed in his sleep, Garmadon couldn't help but frown. The king kissed his forehead as he looked to the door. He saw is top workers there and they saw everything, Jay, Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Pixal. Jay was smiling, so was Kai, Nya, Pixal, and Zane. Cole did not. They're smiled faded when the saw the King glaring. "Help him, now!" His voice boomed in the room. Kai walked to Lloyd as he gave him soup, Zane made. Lloyd wouldn't eat it though, it was as if something was holding him back by doing so.

"Lloyd you need to eat." King Garmadon said, with a small sigh. Lloyd shook his head. "It hurts when I eat, dad… I don't want to feel pain. It hurts bad, I don't want to feel pain.." Lloyd muttered as the blonde hugged his father. Garmadon patted Lloyd's hair as he smiled at him. "I won't let you feel pain, because I'll be right here to help." The father soothed.

Lloyd smile as he held his pinky up looking at the King. "You promise?" Lloyd coughed, Garmadon nodded, as he did a pinky promise with Lloyd. "Who would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

" _ **Help…'**_

" _ **Help…"**_

" _ **Help!"**_

" _ **...HELP!"**_

Jay's eyes shot open, as he held his chest, panting. He did fall asleep on the job, he knew if the King found out he would have his head but he was to busy looking after his son, Lloyd. Lloyd, Jay's eyes widened even more then it was already, he was supposed to look after him! The king was going to kill him, Garmadon was going to kill him.

While Jay was freaking out he saw a small figure, that was about 4'9? It was a little boy in front of him, Jay being nebby, he followed him.

Jay felt entranced his eyes followed the boy, Jay then coughed. "So, what's your name?"

The boy stopped, but his gaze was still to the ground.

" _Silet.."_

The boy seemed to croak, but he started to walk again, Jay being creeped out, but still worried about the small child, he smiled.

"Where's your mother?" Jay asked, his smiled stayed still.

" _My momma is near the river in the woods, she needed water…"_

Jay bit his tongue, his form froze a bit, he knew the warnings Garmadon told him. He told him never to go into the woods, the townspeople said never to go into the woods, his own friends told him never to go into the woods!

But, Jay didn't listen, and he went into the woods.

Now, the woods were a very dark place, people would kidnap others, kill them, and then bathe in their blood, these people were called witches. Witches believed that the closest thing to the devil was the woods, so they would worship the woods. Witches would do sacrifices to claim their love to the devil, now Garmadon would kill all witches who would perform magic, Jay knew that, so he felt somewhat safe.

Jay was soon at a river and the boy stopped into his tracks. Jay coughed and then said, "Where's your mom..?"

The boy's hand started to twitch, Jay started to get creeped out now, he heard rumors about this place, a mother would take people and drown them when they got close to the water, the mother claimed she was looking for her kids, but this was a boy, not a mom so Jay had no worries.

The boy spun around the cloak still around him, as he took Jay's hand and guided him into the rushing river until something happened.

In a flash a hand grabbed Jay's and yanked him, Cole was there looking deep into Jay's eyes. "Jay, what are you doing here!?" Cole scolded, Jay, shrugged.

"I was just helping a boy find his mama," Jay said with a shrug, Cole gave Jay a peculiar look.

"Jay, there was no boy…"

 **I DID IT I DID A CHAPTER! I am so sorry I haven't updated in months, this spoopy chapter was for October but then school got into the way so I am so sorry! Stay tuned for next Chapter! And review! Have a great day or night! Bye sisters!**


	4. Acatalepsy Chapter 4, Night Wanderer

**A/N: Nightlybirdie Thankyou so much! Garm is Ruthless so I decided why not just got like the show says when he was Lord Garmadon? The consort is kind of complicated and I really want this to actually reach far, I kind of want people to understand not all things are Peaches and cream and this story is kind of all based upon that kind of and the mid-evil ages, this has a lot to do with the spooky stuff too. I also wanted to make Lloyd bratty because he is a child and a prince, and when he was a kid he was bratty and don't want to make Lloyd cliche like others sometimes do. Lie he is mister perfect doesn't make mistakes at all if ya get me! Because we all know he does all the ninja do xD**

 **Thanks to Guest/Jayalover for the delightful comment! I appreciate how you like this and hope you keep reading! I promise it gets better!**

 **Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

 **Warning: This has creepy themes**

 _Acatalepsy - the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty._

 ** _Acatalepsy Chapter 4, Silet the Night Wanderer_**

Lloyd was still queasy, and woozy. Since he wasn't too sick, and it took a lot of pleading and begging his father, he was allowed to take a stroll into the kingdom, but Garmadon did have strict rules, and to Lloyd's dismay he was never allowed to be alone, Garmadon came with him. No, not a servant, or maid, but his own father.

Lloyd wasn't used to his father since his father was busy and isolated all the time. He kind of neglected him and to Lloyd was actually slightly scared of him so he never really spoke words that were meant to stay unspoken. He stayed in line, and he never treaded on thin ice.

The young, blonde, male, Prince was walking in the village next to the castle, Garmadon right at his side. When they walked by people would bow, or hand them offerings or gifts.

Garmadon being callous, and unsympathetic, he didn't really care about them as much as Lloyd did, he took them and just left them, didn't even spare them gold, or another gift, Lloyd looked at them and muttered a "Thank you" and a small "Sorry," before they kept walking ahead.

Lloyd stopped and looked behind him since he swore he felt something touch him, but when he saw it was nothing he looked ahead but he noticed his father wasn't there. He had left him.

The small puny prince being scared but prideful was staying to keep himself calm, he did remind himself not to stress himself out since he was still ill, so he kept that in mind.

He felt a hand clamp over his lips and enclosed it. Lloyd knew he didn't have leisure time, so he started to struggle against his captor.

He opened his eyes and his captor wasn't there but a river, the river of secrets, Lloyd being nebby he went closer until he saw a boy about a couple years younger than him, and walked to the smaller boy.

The boy looked up to him, Lloyd just stared at him in confusion on why he was at this river.

Lloyd heard the boy speak.

"I'm Silet.."

Lloyd smiled at him,

"I'm Prince Lloyd!"

The cloaked boy just twitched, and that made the slightly older boy back away.

"I know, everyone knows who you are... Follow me, my mom would like to meet you.."

Silet said Lloyd wanted to run but he felt entranced, his head is low, he followed Silet.

Lloyd felt the water from the river splash onto his cheeks. He then felt his toes touch the water, he saw Silet lay him in the water, and then closed his eyes.

 **"Taking this one to the grave..."**

Lloyd heard a muffled croak form Silet until he fell unconscious, and slept.

The King, Garmadon was on a wild goose chase for his son, going door to door, back to the castle, in frantic.

Here's when he lost him.

 _Garmadon was with Lloyd taking a small stroll through town, not for anything to buy just for a calming walk. Even if it was silent it was relaxing to the older male, he felt at ease, not having a mental war with himself or not having an urge to do something to cause mischief to someone, like another kingdom for instance._

 _Garmadon has to go through a crowd, but when he got through he didn't see Lloyd? He went back and started to search for the boy but he never saw him, he started to panic. King Garmadon known has Lord Garmadon thought someone kidnapped his son and was going to kill who did it._

Garmadon still hasn't found his son and was still looking, he had looked everywhere but the woods, so finally he decided to check, it was dark out already, so it was hard to see but surprising Garmadon could see better.

Garmadon started to run because he saw his son, and his son was in a River drowning. Garmadon grabbed him and did his best to get the water out of him by doing Chest Compressions, and CPR.

He took the boy who wasn't shivering but was cold, whom he knew was hypothermic by now to the castle. He was sick even more now.

Garmadon was at his side all night as he held the boy's hand as he slept, and he prayed that he would be alright, that nothing would hurt him.

Lloyd woke up that morning his father at his side, awake. Lloyd Hughes his father tightly, with a smile.

"Dad.." Lloyd said tears coming from his eyes, his father just soothed him, rocking him back and forth.

It was an emotional moment between the two, and the air was nostalgic, and it was also so heavy at the same time. Lloyd Hugs his father tighter before he looked up at him.

"Do you hate me?"

He asked, Garmadon shook his head no but Lloyd's words hurt him.

"I would never, I love you son.."

Lloyd looked away before he fell back onto the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Nevermind, I am just gonna go back to sleep, love you..."

Lloyd said before he fell asleep, Garmadon bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too son..."


End file.
